


Behind Closed Doors

by Florayna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florayna/pseuds/Florayna
Summary: Just four little ideas I had for this OT3's domestic life!Sorry if there are stupid errors. Did this whole thing on my phone rip.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tripower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripower/gifts).



1- 

Some mornings, Angela slips into Moira's shirt from the night before. They're always so soft and silky, and long enough to reach her thighs. Perfectly comfortable while she gets a cup of coffee.

More often, Moira slips into one of Aleksandra's sweaters. They're cozy and comfortable in ways her own style isn't, and the lingering scent that feels so much like home leaves a warmth in her chest that lasts the whole day. 

Most of the time, Aleksandra just throws on a sports bra and goes about her morning routine. She doesn't usually notice the way her girlfriends pause whenever she walks past them. Or how late they are for work on mornings like these...

(They think it's totally worth being hopelessly gay for their buff girl though)

 

 

2- 

Aleksandra never picks sides.

 

Angela and Moira fight, a lot. Aleksandra likes to give them time to sort things out themselves, but she's there if they don't. She swiftly scoops each of them up, throwing the bickering scientists over her shoulders.

Angela wiggles. She tells the Russian to let her down, stern, but her requests fall on deaf ears.

Moira huffs and scowls, but makes no move to embarrass herself further. She just mutters angrily to herself in Gaelic.

When they reach their destination, Zarya lays them side by side in bed, then climbs in to spoon Moira from behind while her arm reaches across the geneticist to hold Angela as well.

They're always stiff at first, sometimes getting a few more words from their argument in, although the bite behind them is lost now. 

Angela warms up first, never one to stay upset. She presses a kiss to Aleksandra's arm, then one to Moira's cheek and curls up a little closer to them. 

It's hard for Moira to stay angry then too, surrounded by all this affection. She kicks up the blanket, covering all three of them before she finally relaxes.

And this is how most arguments end. Cuddles and naps, thanks to the infinite wisdom of a pink-haired genius. 

 

3- 

Angela lived alone, ever since her parents died all those years ago.

She's used to laundry piling up because she is too busy to care.

She’s used to plates sitting in the sink for days because she forgets about them.

She’s used to losing track of time until the morning sun invades through the window of her home office.

She’s used to surviving off toast and take-out because she just doesn’t have time to cook anything.

But she is slowly becoming familiar with another lifestyle…

Sometimes she'll walk down the hall of their house and see Moira scowling at the washing machine because 'Why do these things still take an hour to complete a cycle? Have we really evolved so little since the dawn of the century?'. And she thinks it's adorable.

Sometimes she'll go to the kitchen to refill her mug, and see Aleksandra leaning over the sink as she washes dishes from the night before with her surprisingly delicate hands. And she presses a kiss to the bodybuilder's cheek, because she's so grateful she always takes care of them.

Sometimes, when she's working late, Moira will walk into her home office and push her laptop shut with an unimpressed look. Only after she checks the time will she allow herself to be herded back to bed by the insistent woman, so exhausted by the time they make it to the sheets that she all but passes out on top of Moira.

Aleksandra is... a surprisingly great chef. She spoils her less capable girls with home cooked meals. Sometimes she'll just drop off the stuffed plates at their respective work desks, other times she'll insist they sit at the table and eat together. 

And Angela couldn't be more grateful for these quiet evenings and little gestures. This affirmation that finally, she has a family again.

 

4-

Moira used to shoot a look like daggers at anyone who disturbed her while she read. Rarely did the woman take the time off for herself, so she liked to enjoy what time she did to its fullest. Lain out on their couch, a good book in her left hand and a cup of tea in the other. 

But there were... certain interruptions she'd gotten used to.

Sometimes Zarya would come by, replacing the cold and nearly empty cup of tea in her hand with a fresh one. Then she'd wordlessly kiss Moira's cheek and walk away, leaving the scientist to her peaceful time. Moira rarely reacted in the moment... but she made doubly sure that Aleksandra knew the gesture was appreciated later.

Sometimes Angela would come by, and stay. The Swiss woman curls up on top of her without any warning to take a cat nap. Moira would then put her cup aside and thread a hand through her blonde locks, eyes never deviating from the page. Even when Angela inevitably left to do her own thing once again.

These kinds of interruptions, Moira didn't mind. Perhaps the geneticist even looked forward to them. Even if she'd never admit that...

What happens behind closed doors is nobody else's business.


End file.
